


Moses

by LyraNgalia



Series: The Montenegrin Affair [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNgalia/pseuds/LyraNgalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler realizes that disappearing with a child in tow is a significantly more difficult prospect than she had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moses

**Author's Note:**

> For [sinisteredgirl](http://sinisteredgirl.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, who wanted nero-verse fic where Irene’s maternal instincts kick in.

Nero was twenty months old when the tatters of the spider's web heard whisper of Irene Adler's continued existence. She had dodged them before, but with the boy, disappearing was far more difficult. So Irene left him behind. Left the boy in a bassinet on the steps of 221B Baker Street, a bag of supplies next to him, and a note pinned to his blanket.

 

“Back for him in a week.”

 

And Irene Adler disappeared.

Disappeared so thoroughly that the ghosts of Moriarty's network began fighting amongst themselves, accusing each other of having given themselves away. And they started dying. One by one, until the cabal of four were all dead.

Exactly a week after the boy appeared on the steps of 221B, there was a knock on the door.

Even from the outside, the sudden sound of a baby's cry was unmistakeable, the child having been woken by the sharp sound, and try as she may, Irene's jaw tensed as she waited. She counted the seconds, and when she reached forty-six, she raised her hand to knock again, only to have the door suddenly open, and a harried John Watson appear.

His surprise at her appearance was obvious, but Irene said nothing, simply brushed past him and up the familiar steps. Nero was quiet in her arms before John even closed the door.


End file.
